(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid aromatic deodorizing composition. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel liquid aromatic deodorizing composition which has a uniform aroma-releasing property and a gradual aroma-releasing property and which is excellent in the durability of the aromatic deodorizing activity.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Most of commercially available liquid aromatic deodorizing agents comprise a perfume incorporated and dispersed in a solvent such as ethanol/water with a nonionic surface active agent and are used in the state where they are packed in vessels having an evaporation plate as shown in FIG. 1.
As another type of the conventional aromatic deodorizing agent, there can be mentioned a deodorizing agent comprising a perfume adsorbed in an aqueous gel of gelatin or carragheenin or an adsorbent such as silica gel or alumina gel. The deodorizing agent of this type is defective in that the effective period during which a perfume is released in a room or the like is short and since the perfume is held in an adsorbent or the like, the perfume is readily chemically deteriorated and the aroma is degraded while the deodorizing agent is used. On the other hand, a liquid aromatic deodorizing agent is free of such defect of deterioration of the perfume and the period during which the perfume is released is relatively long. Therefore, such liquid aromatic deodorizing agents have habitually been used.
Such liquid aromatic deodorizing agents, however, are defective in that in the initial stage, the consumption rate of the liquid aromatic deodorizing agent is very high and in the subsequent stage, the activator which is a nonvolatile substance is accumulated on the evaporation plate of the vessel to drastically reduce the property of releasing the liquid aromatic deodorizing agent, with the result that the property of releasing the aroma at a constant rate durably for a long time cannot be obtained. Furthermore, since the perfume is forcibly dispersed in a water-containing solvent with use of a surface active agent, the deodorizing composition is readily frozen in winter or a trouble such as phase separation takes place.